Drabbles
by xoxocullenluverxoxo
Summary: These are short little drabbles. 1000 words or less. Most have pairings not thought of...mostly. ALL are going to be rated M.
1. Jelousy

**I challenged myself to write a 300 word exactly "story". I hope you like it. **

As he walked into the room, I stared at him in fascination. I had never had such a reaction to a male before, even Edward.

He was my little sister's boyfriend. James. As Alice walked into the room she smiled at him and ran over to sit on his lap. He smiled and then he kissed her. I tried to look away and couldn't. I wanted to, but just couldn't.

I wanted to get rid of her. Wanted to send her on an errand and then steal him away.

Yet I couldn't. Alice was so in love with him. Said they were soul mates and could never love another man. She said she knew I was in love with Edward but she was wrong. I didn't love him. He used me to get back with his ex.

She didn't know that though. I could never tell her.

I got up suddenly and ran to my room. I couldn't stand being in the same room as them. They made me sick. I wanted to die. Every time I looked at him and my heart just fucking broke. I wanted to end my life, make everyone's a lot easier. I wouldn't have to worry about him or her.

He would never feel the way about me as I felt about him. He would feel disgust, how Alice's sibling could do that to her. Why anyone would want to hurt Alice.

I didn't understand myself for wanting to do that either.

Alice was my world. Ever since our parents died I looked after her. She was my world. And then James walked into it and everything changed. All my priorities changed. I wanted him. I didn't care. I would do whatever it took to get him.

I, Jasper Whitlock, wanted my sister's boyfriend.

**Comments? Confusion? Did I trick anyone?? I do like reviews.**


	2. Wrath

**This is extremely violent and has a dirty reference to a lemon.**

She was the bane of my existence. I hated the very ground she walked on. She made my teeth clench when I got even a short distance from her. I wanted to hit her. I knew that it wouldn't do anything because I had already tried when I was in seventh grade. She stole my boyfriend and then played innocent when I tried to hit her, saying that she thought he had broken up with me already.

She was gorgeous and all the guys wanted her, even some of the girls.

She was a cheerleader and had all the guys fawning over her. Wherever she went there were admires. I wanted to gag.

She stole my best friend when I was a softmore and the love of my life in our junior year.

It was now senior and she still taunted me. Wherever I went she would mock me by flaunting their relationship in my face. I wanted to move and in the middle of my senior year, that wish came true. My dad got a business offer in a different state and so we moved north and set up home in the dreary little town of Forks High School.

My first day, I made a best friend and met some guys that actually seemed interested in me for me.

Everything was going perfect till she walked in the classroom.

I knew exactly that when she smiled at me that I was going to kill her.

The next day her death was in the paper and no one could figure out why someone would want to kill the prom queen, sister of the quarter back, or the perfect girl next door.

But I knew and it made me smile. I wanted to replay how it made me feel when I went down on her. Made her orgasm and then after I fucked her, I choked her.

The princess turned into the dirty slut and I was the only one that knew.

And that was fine with me.

**Review please :)**


	3. Strength

**A:N This is a fic between Rose and Edward. Has the beginning of a lemon. Hope you enjoy!**

**A:N/ I'm going to start a schedule starting next week, hopefully I will post on Mondays and Thursdays. And any other day I get random inspiration.**

**A:N/ Thank you ****twilightnaley19**** and ****Miyuki-ice-fox**** for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: This is NOT mine! I do NOT own the characters! This is ditto for every chapter. **

I loved him, honestly I did, but at times like this I wanted to punch him.

We were sitting in his basement and he was talking about his meet coming up. Edward is a UFC fighter. He is involved in mixed martial arts and is one of the best.

We were sitting on the couch when I told him I was tougher than him and could probably take him down.

Of course he laughed at me and said, "Rose, baby, you couldn't tackle me even if you wanted to. You are a girl after all."

I stared at him waiting to say he was kidding, but he just sat there smirking at me.

I growled at him and got up to walk to the door.

"I was just messing around Rosie. Come on, don't leave!" he said as he got up pressed himself to my back and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I smiled even though he couldn't see.

"Edward, do you really think I couldn't take you down?" I asked inquisitively

"Honestly babe, not really. I have had guys twice my weight not be able to take me down. I don't think you could." I could feel his disbelief that I would even ask such a question.

I smiled thinking of all the lessons I had signed up for self defense at school. I slowly stroked his arm and grabbed it. I twisted him around before he could react.

Before he knew it, I was sitting on his back with his arms above his head.

He gasped out loud, "How the fuck did you do that?"

I loosened my grasp not meaning to and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I've been practicing."

What I didn't see was him twisting us so fast that all I saw was blur. All of the sudden I was looking up at him and he was straddling my waist with my hands in a vice grip above my head.

He growled and said, "Still think you can get free?"

I smiled at him and ground on his erection. He groaned and thrust back. We did that for a couple minutes and all I could think about was sweet release.

All of the sudden the door flings open and his mom, Esme, walks in.

"Is everything alright?"

"Fine," I said angrily. I was pissed we were interrupted. I got up and said that I had track practice soon and had to go.

As I was walking out the front door all I could think was _Damn Esme_.

**A:N/ Hope you liked! Reviews are lovely!**


	4. Cravings

**A:N/ Pairing: Heidi and Demetri.**

**This is rated M for a lemon :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Standard disclaimer: blah blah blah. NOT mine.**

She watched him as he made his way through the cafeteria doors. She was the new girl and everyone thought she was a slut but really she preferred the term deviant.

Heidi was the kind of girl you just didn't mess with. She had sleek black hair and was the kind of girl that would beat the shit out of you if you looked at her wrong. She had the kind of dark purple eyes that any supermodel would kill for.

Demetri was the boy she was after. She could smell him from across the room. He was like a ripe pear, the kind where you just bite into it and the juices run down your chin.

If she ever got a hold of him it would be his blood running down her face.

For some reason she sometimes found him lacking a scent. He smelled like absolutely nothing. She couldn't figure out why this was.

A couple weeks later she was walking home through the woods. She suddenly got the feeling that she was being watched. She made no acknowledgement of this notion, but kept walking.

All of the sudden she was pushed against the tree forcefully and she couldn't get free.

She felt panic at not being able to get free and wanted to fight.

He breathed in her ear and whispered how delicious she smelled and bit into her neck. She groaned because of the sexual nature in which he bit her. She flipped around stared into his eyes. Her blood was running down his chin and he was smirking cockily at her.

He was proud of himself that he could catch her off her guard.

"What are you?" she hissed.

"Human, but I can turn into a vampire." He replied.

Heidi looked at him in deep thought and suddenly sprung on him pushing him to the ground. She ground her center into his dick. She could feel him harden beneath her.

His eyes suddenly turned black and he flipped her over pinning her to the ground. He whispered in her ears that he was in charge and he would be the one making the moves.

She grinned and nodded ok.

He ripped her pants off her body and undid his zipper all within a second and shoved himself deep into her. She screamed out and thrust back. They pushed against each other until they reached a mutual climax.

After they calmed down a little bit she whispered in his ear, "I can't wait till the next time," and with that she sped off leaving him leaning against the tree to catch his breath and reminisce.

**A:N/ Hope you liked. Review please!**


	5. My Angel

When I saw her walk through the doors I knew I had to have her. She was the most beautiful girl in the entire school and it didn't even look like she was trying.

People I heard around her called her Renee.

I got the warm fuzzy feeling whenever I was around her, and I know that sounds like something a girl would say but she just brought out that feeling in me.

She was the type of girl I could spend the rest of my life with. I thought about our entire lives ahead of us in that moment of clarity.

It had been about a week into school and I felt a small hand tap my shoulder and when I smelled her delicious aroma I immediately knew it was her.

When I turned around she took my breath away. When I realized she had been talking I started to listen. She was quiet and I had to listen to the rest of her statements to figure out what she had been talking about.

The basic gist was she had some jock following her around and she needed an excuse to say no to his advances.

At first I rebelled against the idea, I did not embellish the thought that I was an excuse, but the more I thought about it I figured it was a good idea.

So I invited her over to my house Friday night for pizza and a movie. My dad was gonna be gone all weekend fishing with his friends down in La Push.

She smiled at me and nodded ok.

That Friday when my doorbell rang I almost tripped going to the door, because I was so nervous.

When I opened the door I almost gasped at how beautiful she looked.

"Hello, thanks for inviting me," she said very calmly and as I stepped back she walked into my house.

"Wou-would you like something to drink?" I stuttered very nervously.

"Water would be fine," she said as she smiled very shyly at me.

We walked into the kitchen and got her water and then made our way to the living room.

We sat and talked the entire way through the movie laughing and joking about what the characters were doing, and then came the romantic scene.

The both of us sat there awkwardly as it started to heat up. I looked over at her and saw she was looking at me.

I leaned over and gently kissed her lips. She instantly responded and as we got heavier into the kiss she asked where my bedroom was. I picked her up and kissed her all the way there.

I gently laid her on the bed and kissed down to her stomach. She moaned and intertwined her hands through my hair and moaned to go further, and who was I to say no to this moaning goddess.

I gently pulled down her jeans and threw them to the side of my bed. She sat up and tossed her shirt in the same direction.

As I gently pushed her down, I kissed her while pulling her red lace panties down.

She moaned for me to go faster.

I kissed and sucked and bit my way down to her very aroused area. She groaned as I bit and sucked on her very warm clit.

She tasted like heaven.

She quickly came and I licked and swallowed every bit while wishing for more.

I crawled back up her body and kissed her.

"I want you," she said so quietly I could have missed it.

I removed my jeans and boxers and took my tee shirt off and through them near her pile.

I ran my dick up her slit making it lubricated. I pushed into her and continued till I was balls deep. She moaned louder and said in an urgent voice to move.

I started to rock faster into her, and soon she was pushing back faster and harder meeting my every thrust. She yelled she was going to come so I pushed harder into her and my hand went down to her clit and pinched and twisted it until she screamed as she came around my cock. I came right after her, not being able to hold out while she was squeezing my cock.

I pulled out after she was done and pulled her close to my chest while pulling the covers up around us.

"Thank you, my angel for just being here and giving me a reason to hold you," I said very quietly into her ear.

"You're welcome Carlisle, pleasure was all mine," she murmured as she smiled into my chest.

I kissed the top of her head and soon the both of us drifted off into a sleep holding each other.

**A/N: So how many thought it was Charlie?? Just wondering. Sorry this took so long. I don't think I am going to update like I said I would. I'm SORRY! Life has been a bitch lately with school and work. I hope this made up for my absence! Reviews are better than Carlisle in bed…ish :) **


End file.
